


Всё очень просто

by WTF_PietroLogan_2015



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_PietroLogan_2015/pseuds/WTF_PietroLogan_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время и Смерть, Пьетро и Логан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё очень просто

Когда дней слишком много, они сливаются в один — сегодня, завтра, вчера — умершие вечно живы в твоей памяти, не умеющей забывать, их запахи приносит ветер, холодя спину. Не привыкай ни к чему — они уйдут, ты останешься один, как уличный пес, будешь выброшен в реку времени, неумолимо текущую, стремящуюся, бегущую.  
Было бы ложью считать, что будущее — это плохо. Люди этого не замечают, им кажется, ничего не меняется, но самом деле с каждым годом они живут дольше, чище, у них больше времени, больше мыслей, и времени поэтому меньше.  
Логан думает о времени, проходящем сквозь него, бегущем прямо к смерти в объятья. Думает о ней, как о вечном неудачном свидании для нее и чрезвычайно удачном для него. Смерть играет с ним на равных, так кажется ему. Хотя какое равенство в игре без правил?  
Что лучше: умирать самому или видеть, как умирают другие, моложе, лучше чем ты?  
"Так ли хорошо твое бессмертие, Логан? Так ли прекрасен твой дар?", — спрашивает его смерть посреди боя, схватки, и в ее дыхании он чувствует запах высоких сосен и белого снега, смрад болот, встающий в жару над лесом почти осязаемой завесой, она пахнет ночью, холодным ветром, ядовитым ночным туманом, пахнет волчьей ягодой и бадьяном.  
“Уйди”, — говорит он ей, танцуя от пуль, спасая свою и/или чужие шкуры, а она, смеясь, рисует кровью узоры на земле. Земля впитывает кровь, земля становится горячей, чтобы остынуть, как сотни трупов, что люди закапывают в нее.  
"Зачем ты живешь, Логан?" — говорит ему смерть в будущем, прошлом и настоящем сладким, но полным мороза голосом давно умершей матери, которой, верно, не нравится, как живет ее сын, которому давно за сотню лет. Никак не остановится, не остепенится, ведь он никогда не сможет остановиться.  
“Ради мелочей”, — отвечает смерти Логан. Когда все и всё уходит, тонет в реке времени, остается цепляться за детали каждого дня. Он живет ради вкусного кофе и сладостей нового века, к которым привязался как к хорошему табаку, ради удобных ботинок и влюбленного взгляда парнишки с седыми волосами и взрослыми глазами, живёт ради того, чтобы быть.  
Быть — это значит любить.  
Любовь — это не прихоть, это необходимость. Любовь ускоряет кровь, не давая ей застывать на месте, гонит ее по сосудам, любовь делает нас живыми.  
Быть живым — вот зачем существует каждый человек и мутант. Любовь — громкое слово, но и люди тоже громкие существа. С каким криком они приходят в мир, с каким плачем их провожают из него, как они шумят ежедневно и еженочно.  
Тишина — метка смерти. Не давайте звукам, песням заставлять вас молчать, говорите, кричите, не давайте тишине взять вас за шкирку и заткнуть одним движением.  
Молчат мертвые, живые говорят.  
Ночами — кричат.  
Логан не сентиментален, Логан не делает из чувств драму, экстраординарное происшествие, что внезапно нашло его, и любовь с его точки настолько же обыкновенна, насколько обыкновенна смерть.  
Любовь борется со смертью. Это очень простая вещь, любовь дает начало жизни, любовь есть жизнь, и она, начиная жизнь, позволяет начаться смерти.  
Любовь не думает, любовь просто есть.  
Не надо копать глубоко.

Пьетро привык к тому, что все считают его ребенком. Он старше, это сложно объяснить, сложно посчитать, сколько времени он провел в "норах", сколько раз он ускорялся, замедляя мир вокруг, сколько раз он обгонял толпу людей, холодным ветром проносясь мимо них.  
В каждой секунде для него спрятана бесконечность, в каждом дне — миллион иных.  
Время следует мерить, думает Пьетро, не количеством, а качеством, жизнь следует мерить не количеством лет, а количеством событий и опыта, количеством сделанного. Или несделанного.  
Он старше своих сверстников, он старше многих условно взрослых людей, именно поэтому он и не возражает против того, чтобы быть ребенком.  
Детям можно больше, детям нельзя больше, совершенно иные границы: ему спускают с рук, то что он считает важным, а ругают за всякую ерунду.  
За украденные сникерсы из магазина, например.  
Мама его не понимает, это факт, она не может понять его в силу того, что она обычная. Совершенно обычный человек. Она такая же как все, а он нет.  
Вряд ли время течет для неё иначе, размеренно и, наверно, скучно, а впрочем, кто её знает — он, в отличие от Профессора, к людям в головы залезать не умеет, и оно к лучшему.  
Время и жизнь для Пьетро — величина бесконечная, каждая секунда тянется как жвачка, время для него — резиновое. И поэтому каждый момент в жизни можно сделать длиннее, и он отсчитывает про себя: раз, два, три, солнечный день, лето, ему двенадцать, с неба падает прозрачный, грибной дождь, каждая капля — призма, свет проходит сквозь воду, мир сияет лаковым блеском, мама и сестра улыбаются — продлить, затянуть петлю у времени на горле, ему надо урвать свое.  
Все время мира — его.  
Он управляет своей жизнью, может притормозить, а может со скоростью света помчаться и успеть сделать всё, что он хочет.  
Он тянет время, любуется, как миражом, как чудом, стоящим Логаном.  
Логана время окружает, обтекает — как вода камень в бурной реке. Говорят, он живет очень долго. Болтают, что он бессмертен.  
“Вау”, — думает Пьетро.  
Холодный ветер гладит его по плечам.  
"Щенок", — говорит ему Логан.  
Пьетро не спорит. Не видит смысла. Пусть зовет, как хочет, только не отпускает. В объятиях дышится тяжело, но эта тяжесть почему-то не в тягость, стоять вот так, держаться крепче за Логана и смотреть, как время останавливается для них двоих.

Молчащий, спокойный Пьетро — зрелище еще то. (Да, сейчас хорошо видно, как они похожи с отцом). Логан прекрасно понимает, что этот поганец делает, любопытствуя, вгрызаясь ему в душу, желая остаться и никуда не уходить.  
Плавали. Знаем. Видели.  
Он вряд ли это понимает сам, чтобы понимать такое, нужно пройти через это пару раз, а он, несмотря на свои способности, вряд ли любил кого-то по-настоящему.  
Да и Смерти он не боится, не успел пока испугаться. Он играет со Смертью, пока недооценивая ее, не зная, на что она способна. Он бесстрашен и юн.  
Самому Логану бояться смерти некогда. Чужое сердце, кажется, бьется так, что сейчас окажется у него в груди, глаза и ладони горят, и пахнет от Пьетро возбуждением, мускусом, ванилью, молодостью и свежим ветром с океана.  
Пьетро смотрит ему прямо в глаза и тянется к губам сам. Без лишних слов, которые бы неловко висели между ними в воздухе.  
Логан целует его и чувствует, как мальчишка (будь он хоть трижды старше своих лет — все равно пока мальчишка) замирает от восторга, и почти слышит, как кровь побежала по венам еще быстрей.

Время замедляется для них, прячет в своем потоке от собственной неумолимости.  
Смерть смотрит на них со стороны, растворяясь в воздухе.  
Любовь побеждает смерть.  
Все очень просто. Не усложняйте.


End file.
